Current vehicle guidance functions such as ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control) are based on the editing and processing of the data from only one environmental sensor, such as a 77 GHz-FMCW radar. An exchange of information between various environmental sensors and a common processing of sensor data of different origins is not possible. The bidirectional exchange of information between various environmental sensors and a central unit is not known as yet.